


Mirror Story - Harry

by Author_Person



Series: Mirror Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus sees Harry’s memories of the Dursley’s abuse and does something about it.~~~~~~A story told from two perspectives.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Mirror Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930408
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Underage Sex (eventually,) and naughty language.

Harry walks through the halls on his way back to Gryffindor tower. He’s so angry he can barely think straight. Why is Dumbledore making him learn occlumency from Snape? The man’s mad if he thinks this is going to work. And why does it have to hurt so much. If he’s going to end up falling to his knees every time why can’t he learn it while sitting down? Probably Snape being a sadistic git. The bastard. He can’t believe he has to let the man rifle around in his head.

God! He hopes the man didn’t catch more than a glimpse of his memories from the Dursley’s. He shudders at the thought of everyone finding out what his childhood was like.

He hates this. He’d rather have Voldemort in his head.

~~~~~~~

He’s sitting in the Gryffindor common room staring into the fire. Everyone else is asleep. It’s the middle of the night. But Harry can’t sleep. Stupid nightmares. Stupid hallways. With stupid doors that will never just open. What the hell is that about?

It doesn’t matter. Not much does. He has detention again tomorrow. With Umbridge. He can’t wait. His hand is still throbbing from earlier. He’d like to stab her in the eye with that quill.

~~~~~~

Potions today, he does so enjoy failing to brew potions, not that it would matter if he turned in a perfect potion, Snape would just claim he cheated and fail him. It’s pretty sad that it’s no longer his least favorite class. Stupid Umbridge.

~~~~~~

Harry can’t understand what he did wrong, he followed the instructions to the letter, he’s fairly certain no one threw anything in his potion this week, they probably forgot, yet his potion looks wrong. Wrong color, wrong consistency, he even thinks it smells a bit off from what it’s supposed to. He hates potions so much. Why the hell can’t he manage this? He’s been cooking three course meals since he was eight!

“Potter, detention.”

“What? I didn’t do anything!”

“Would you like to make it a week?”

Harry glares at him. He shaking he’s so angry. He doesn’t understand why Snape hates him so much. Why the man has to be such an arsehole but he’s getting sick of this. As soon as the man turns away he grabs his things and slams out of the classroom. He’s going to go to the room of requirement and obliterate some bloody training dummies.

~~~~~~

He walks into the Potions classroom a few minutes early, for once. That should make Snape happy.

“Tonight’s detention is going to be a little different. Come.”

He’s a bit wary at that. Wonders if Snape came up with some new horrifying punishment and that’s why he gave him detention in the first place. He follows the man to his office.

“You will be copying old faded records of student wrongdoing onto new parchment. I’m sure you can handle that, hm?”

Harry glares at the man once again insulting his intelligence out of habit more than anything. Then he sighs and sits down to begin what’s sure to be a riveting experience.

He just copying his fifth when...

“You can stop that for now, but if anyone comes makes yourself look busy, understood?”

“Sir?”

What the hell? Did, did Snape bring him here to talk or something? Why?

“I gave you detention for a reason, Potter, and it wasn’t to make your life difficult. I have something I need to talk to you about and you will listen to every word I have to say without interrupting if you can help it, though I doubt that very much.”

Apparently he did. What could he possibly have to say? He stares at the man and waits.

“In our occlumency lessons I have seen some things, no don’t interrupt, I have seen things about your home life that are disturbingly similar to my own childhood. _No_. Not one word until I am through. Yes, I had a shite childhood not unlike your own. My father was an abusive drunk, my mother though she could have saved us both, chose not to. I hated them both. I had, for many years, not a single friend in the world. I was poor and dressed in secondhand clothes.”

“When I was eight I came across a pair of sisters in the park. One of them was magical. In every sense of the word. I fell in love with her immediately. We became friends. I taught her everything I knew about magic. We went to Hogwarts together and were placed in different houses. She became a Gryffindor and her fellow lions didn’t like her friendship with me but she was fierce and stayed my friend anyway until fifth year when I, I ruined our friendship in a moment of thoughtless anger and though I begged for her forgiveness she never did grant it. I do not blame he for it, she saw the path I was headed down and was trying to turn me from it.”

Harry can’t believe what he’s hearing. He’s just starting to panic about the fact Snape _knows_ when he’s knocked sideways by the fact Snape was also mistreated as a child. And just admitted it. To him. What is even happening? And who is he talking about? What little girl?

“She was my sister in all but blood and I as good as killed her. I was a death eater by then and I overheard part of a prophecy and like the _good little death eater_ I was, I carried the news back to my master. The part that I heard was: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.”

“ You, you were the reason...”

Harry can’t believe it. Snape is the reason his parents were killed and yet he treats him like shit. The man should be begging his forgiveness.

“I killed my own best friend. Lily.”

He sounds devastated and all of Harry’s rage just drains away. He can’t imagine how he’d feel if he caused Ron or Hermione’s death. No wonder the man is bitter and cold. And the fact that Snape was best friends with his mum! How did he never know this? All those people telling him he has his mother’s eyes and not one thought to mention it. Professor Lupin must’ve known. And Sirius! He’s going to tear him a new one.

“When I realized the Dark Lord would be targeting her I went to him and begged him to spare her..”

“That’s why!”

“What?”

“When the dementors get near I hear that night. He tried to tell her to stand aside but she wouldn’t listen. She, she just kept begging him to kill her instead.”

“Of course she did. I knew she would, but, I had to try. The Dark Lord promised he would spare her but I didn’t believe him. I went to Dumbledore and pleaded for him to hide them, to save them, they were members of his order it was his duty to protect them.”

Harry doesn’t understand why Snape sounds so angry at Dumbledore. Hopes he doesn’t have a good reason.

“He tried didn’t he?”

“He demanded to know what I would do in exchange!”

Harry is disgusted. He can’t imagine doing that to anyone.

“He, that’s, that’s awful.”

“I told him I would do anything, anything if he would only save your mother. And he judged me for not begging for your life and your fathers’. For a man who tormented me and a child I’d never met. Anyway. He tried, he failed. Lily, died, and I. I was devastated. I went to Dumbledore, I fell apart, and he demanded that I protect you because you are all that’s left of her. I reluctantly agreed. I swore an Unbreakable Vow..”

“What’s that?”

“It’s an unbreakable vow Mr. Potter. If I knowingly break it, I die.”

Harry’s shocked for a moment by the droll voice Snape just said that in. Was that an actual joke? But then he registers the second part of what he said.

“You, wait, you swore to protect me and if you don’t, you die?”

“Precisely.”

Harry’s horrified.

“But, why would you, why would anyone do that?”

“I was suicidal at the time.”

Harry can’t picture that. Snape has always seemed invincible. Unshakable.

“Oh.”

“The important thing is that I have unknowingly been breaking the Vow these last fourteen years. Now that I know about your home life, if I allow you to be returned there, I will die.”

Snape wants to protect him from the Dursleys? To the extent that he would bare his soul to him. He feels like he must be hallucinating.

“But Dumbledore won’t allow me _not_ to go back.”

“I know. I have been trying to find a way to work around him for weeks now.”

Huh. Snape has put more effort into rescuing him from the Dursley’s than anyone else already. Even the Weasley’s. What is even happening?

“And?”

“You won’t like it.”

When does he ever?

“Great. Way to sell it to me. Just tell me.”

“Harry James Potter, will you marry me?”

“You, what, you, you’re joking, right?”

Harry is dreaming. This is a dream. He must be in a coma or something.

“It’s one of two options.”

“And the other.”

“Abduction. We run. And keep running, for as long as we can. Somehow I doubt we’d last very long.”

No. He can’t leave his friends alone in the middle of a war.

“No, I imagine that Dumbledore’s got ways of finding people. So. Marriage.”

Harry can’t believe he’s even considering it, but now that he’s caught a glimpse of the _real_ Severus Snape, he can’t bring himself to risk causing the man’s death. If this will protect him it’s worth it.

“Was that a yes?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, yeah. Let’s get married.”

God, his life is so weird.

~~~~~~

Harry lay in bed that night unable to sleep again. This time because he’s too busy reviewing the plans they’d made. And being a bit stunned at how many details of his home life he’d willingly given Sn-Severus he has to think of him as Severus or he might slip up.

Thinking of Severus. That man. It’s astonishing how different he is when he’s not busy terrorizing children. Harry can’t believe it never occurred to him the man does it strategically more than anything. Fewer accidents his arse when it comes to Neville though. He’s pretty sure Neville would make a lot less mistakes if he wasn’t so terrified of Sn-Severus.

Damn it. That’s not going to be easy to remember. Maybe he should use pet names for the man instead. Hm. Wonder what names he could get away with. Perhaps love. That’s not too cutesy. It’ll help him stay in character at any rate.

He’s getting married tomorrow. To a man. Mind-boggling is what it is. Funny thing is he’s kind of looking forward to it. Everyone’s going to be so confused. And Dumbledore. Harry’s begun getting the impression the man is too controlling and manipulative, he’ll enjoy ruining the man’s plans.

~~~~~~

He’s sitting with Ron at the Gryffindor table, Hermione’s off at the library again, when he sees Severus approaching in his periphery. He gently relaxes his face into a blank mask. 

“Potter, detention, don’t be late.”

Now he projects slight annoyance.

“Oi, what’d he do?”

Oh, Ron. As if he needs someone to defend him.

“He, knows what he did, Mr. Weasley, never you fear. Don’t you, Mr. Potter?”

Harry gives him his best angry but resigned look.

“Yes...Sir.”

“Watch your tone, Potter, or I may just give you another weeks worth. Five points from Gryffindor.”

Everyone seems to have bought the act, Ron and the other’s all exclaiming over how nasty Severus is. He finds himself wanting to roll his eyes at their dramatics.

It’s exhausting pretending to hate the man. He hopes it won’t be this exhausting pretending to love him.

~~~~~~

Harry walks beside Severus as they enter Gringotts. He makes sure to walk just close enough to suggest intimacy between them but not so close as to be too obvious. It’s a fine line. He leans in every once in a while and whispers things he’s just thought of.

“Oh my god! Sirius is going to murder both of us or at least you. I am not looking forward to having to explain this in a letter.”

Severus ignores him yet again. It’s a part of their act. If Severus were to lean close and whisper back they might as well make out in public it would be so obvious. Still feels weird though not to receive a reply.

They’re escorted to the office of a goblin named Turek who is apparently in charge of the Potter accounts. How did he not know that? And accounts plural? Why does no one tell him anything?

He begins reading over the contract. Everything looks about as he’d expect it to having never seen one before. Wait what?

“Kids! You never said anything about kids. How’s that supposed to work?”

“Adoption, you nitwit.”

He almost sounded fond when he said that. Harry is definitely going round the twist.

“Hey, magic remember. You can’t blame me for wanting to make sure I’m not supposed to squeeze out a couple of kids. Also is that common a two child requirement? ‘Cause other that the Weasley’s I’m not sure I’ve ever met another magical family with more than one kid and none of them have adopted any.”

“Yes, it’s quite common, Harry, but for opposite sex couples the requirement is for biological children not adopted.”

“Oh. That seems weird. But anyway I’ve read the thing, now do I just sign it on the line or are there other details to go over first?”

“There certainly are other details to go over Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape. We need to know if, once you are married, you will be combining your vaults.”

Harry has no idea what difference it makes so just shrugs when Severus looks to him. 

“I do not foresee a problem combining them but I do not know the details of the Potter accounts. What would you recommend Turek?”

“Both of your houses accounts have lain dormant for years. They are both in need of a great deal of maintenance. Which would likely be complicated by combining them. I would recommend waiting until they are somewhat recovered. However that might lead to the impression that your marriage is less than loving. A compromise would be to set up a temporary joint account.”

Severus once again looks at him and Harry gives him a look that hopefully translates as I have no idea, you decide. Severus does. They’ll be going with the temporary account.

They sign the marriage contract. They leave hand in hand. It feels distinctly odd but Harry hopes they manage to make it look natural.

~~~~~~

Back at Hogwarts they begin planning phase two. Harry brings up something he’s been thinking about almost obsessively.

“You know we’ll have to be seen kissing right?”

Harry’s not sure he’s going to be able to make it look natural. Probably wouldn’t be able to manage it even if he were kissing a woman.

“Have you even kissed anyone, Harry?”

Harry cringes at the reminder of it.

“Once.”

“We’ll definitely need to practice then.”

Practice?

“...”

“That means now, husband mine, we are on a tight schedule.”

“I, don’t you find this weird?!”

He can’t believe he’s going to be kissing a man. Can’t believe he volunteered for it. What was he thinking?

“Yes.”

“But you’re so calm and cool about it! You act like you kiss men all the time!”

Severus laughs. Harry is stunned. He doesn’t know what he said that was so funny, but apparently it was. Severus looks like a completely different person when he laughs. Younger and happier. Harry finds himself wanting to make this happen more often. If only he knew what the joke was.

“Sorry, I’m, sorry, I just, I do kiss men all the time Mr. Potter. I am entirely gay.”

Oh.

“Is that why you wanted this rather than running away?”

Shit. Why did he say that. That did not come out the way he meant. Did it?

“First of all, Harry, you aren’t _that_ pretty, and second you forget the part where we’d be running away together. If I wanted to seduce you that would’ve been the ideal situation. The two of us stuck together, isolated from everyone else, a high stress situation. You’re quite safe from me, I am not a rapist.”

Pretty? He just. Was that a compliment? Does he really think that? No, no he didn’t mean it like that.

“I never said, I just, wasn’t expecting that, okay? I don’t have a problem with it, at all. But are you sure the kissing and stuff won’t be a problem for you? I don’t want you to end up wanting something impossible.”

He’s surprised at how much he doesn’t want that. He hates the idea of hurting Severus.

“I’ll be fine, Harry. Don’t worry. Now come over here and kiss me. And make it believable.”

~~~~~~

Three nights of not much sleep in a row. He should ask Severus for some dreamless sleep or something. That is, if he can ever look him in the face again. All that worry about Severus being at risk of getting his feelings hurt. So sure that he himself was safe. Shit. How did he not realize?

That first kiss. God. He’s never going to forget it. How did he think he was straight?

Did Severus notice? He seemed to notice something was off. Hopefully he just chocked it up to a straight boy being awkward about kissing a man.

Why doesn’t he want Severus to know though. It’s not like he’d judge him for it. Of course it would make, does make, this marriage feel a whole hell of a lot more real. How can he possibly do this? Not only is he gay but he’s also attracted to Severus. Who is his husband. You’re supposed to be attracted to your husband but since this marriage is only an act. Why? Why does this shit always happen to him?

Bloody buggering hell. He must be cursed.

~~~~~~

Harry hates Rita Skeeter so much but at least they can trust her to write exactly what they want. It was nice seeing her angry about being kept on a leash but the moment she heard what she’ll be writing about. Well she was thrilled. He doesn’t particularly like seeing her happy. Oh well.

“I’d ask how you met, but I suppose we already know that don’t we?”

And already she sounds like she’s suggesting his teacher seduced him.

“Yep. My first potions class, he was a git.”

He makes sure to sound fond when he says it. He wishes it were harder.

“And you are a brat. But yes I did treat you badly. I was convinced you’d be just like your father.”

“Who I never knew.”

“I never said it was logical.”

Harry can’t resist leaning into his space and smirking mischievously up at him. Hopes it looks impish and sweet. The way Severus looks at him fondly is so convincing he has to remind himself it’s an act.

“Well, that covers that question, tell me how did you go from hating each other to this?”

Showtime.

“Weell, Severus here...”

He begins laying out the mostly true, selectively edited story for her. When it’s time for Severus to say his part he cuts in smoothly.

“And as soon as I saw those memories I was overcome with guilt, I realized his childhood was actually quite similar to my own. I considered just trying to treat him better in future, but I couldn’t bring myself to do so. I knew I had to apologize and attempt to make up for my previous behavior somehow, if for no other reason, then because Lily would have my hide one day if I didn’t.”

Severus sounds like he believes that utterly. His mum sounds like someone he’d have liked to know.

“Lily, as in Lily Potter?”

“Mmhm, Severus here, was best friends with my mum which he never bothered telling me for the first few years we knew each other. I mean I came to school never even having seen a picture of her...”

“You what?”

Oops. Severus looks apoplectic. And guilty. Fuck. He didn’t mean to make the man feel guilty. It’s not his fault Petunia’s a heartless bitch. He has to fix this. He reaches for Severus’ hand without even thinking about it.

“I guess I never mentioned that, huh, it’s fine, Severus, you didn’t know. You’re making up for it now, love.”

He kisses Severus like it’s the most natural thing in the world. He feels like he’s sliding into an endless abyss, like it’s already too late for him, like falling for Severus is inevitable at this point. He’s a bloody idiot.

There’s a camera flash.

= 

“That’ll get us the front page, boys. That was perfect. Now what about the time...”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s so tired from not sleeping however many days it’s been now that his only thought before he drifts off is tomorrow. The article will be published tomorrow.

~~~~~~

Harry’s up at the crack of dawn. He’s wide awake in an instant and panicking mildly.

The article will be out in a few hours. Everyone will know. Severus and he will begin acting intimate all the time. That’s going to make it so much harder to reign in his idiotic feelings. Well. He’ll manage. At least he won’t be having any problems convincing people he’s attracted to the man.

He gets out of bed and goes through his morning routine. He’s just getting ready to leave the dorm to wander the halls a bit before breakfast, he’s too restless to sit still, when Hedwig comes flying in. The advance copy! He forgot all about it. He pets Hedwig while collecting the letter. Opens it. And.

Fuck. Oh fuck. No.

He’ll know. As soon as Severus sees this he’ll know. He wants to write to Rita and make her cancel the article. Wants to burn the Prophet building to the ground. But he can’t.

He should never have kissed the man with a camera nearby. What was he thinking? Hopefully Severus will just think he’s a good actor.

~~~~~~

He sits in the Great Hall picking listlessly at his breakfast. Kicking himself yet again for allowing himself to be so foolish as to develop feelings for a man who will never want him back.

Feels said man striding toward him. He’s half-worried he’ll see the knowledge in the man’s eyes. That he knows just what he feels. If he sees pity in the man’s face he just might scream. Plans or no plans. Severus comes to a stop close beside him.

“Harry, good morning.”

Ah, so it’s begun. Makes sense. The article will be in front of everyone soon enough. He’d better do his part.

“Good morning, Severus, sleep well?”

“Not hardly. I missed my husband beside me.”

“Oh?”

“Come here, brat.”

Harry gets up smirking at the man and leans into his personal space. He feels Severus’ arms come around him and then he’s being kissed and everything else just fades away. It’s a different kiss than the others they’ve shared. More passionate. It feels like Severus actually means it and it hurts. If only that were the case.

“I expect you’ll be in our bed tonight, hm?”

He reaches up and trails his fingers down Severus’ cheek. Makes himself believe for just a moment that this is real.

“There’s no place I’d rather be, my love.”

Severus stalks away and he feels like he’s dying inside. Like every single cell is disintegrating at once. Everything hurts. He wishes he’d never been forced to take occlumency lessons from the man.

~~~~~~

Once Harry is alone again he goes back to sitting and pushing his breakfast around his plate. He can’t bring himself to eat anything.

One of the other Gryffindors starts to ask him a question and he has to be pretty rude to make them shut up and leave him alone. It works so well that when Ron and Hermione arrive nobody at their table is even discussing it. So he has a few more minutes of relative peace. He’s not looking forward to Ron’s reaction. He ignores the whispers rushing through the hall like wildfire.

The paper arrives. Hermione is the closest one who has a subscription. She opens the paper and gasps. He can’t help but smirk. Especially when he notices the spit-takes happening here and there throughout the hall. It is quite the photo admittedly.

It’s Seamus who begins yelling about it and tips Ron off to just what the news is. Hermione was too shocked to explain it. Ron chokes and Hermione has to help him again. Honestly he might’ve died by now if she didn’t know that spell. He wonders if Ron realizes he’s the reason she learned it. Probably not.

“What the fuck? Tell me it’s not true, mate! You wouldn’t actually have...you’re not under the imperius are you?”

He’s shaking. He _knew_ Ron would be stupid about this, but he’s still infuriated. Maybe if he didn’t actually want this marriage to work he’d be able to shrug it off but...

“Ron, don’t. Just don’t. That is my husband you are insulting. I expected better of you.”

Ron does not take that well at all. He just stares him down. He ignores the others around the table muttering about greasy gits and dirty fags. He ignores Ron. He just can’t deal with this right now. He wants to hit someone. The dishes begin vibrating ever so gently. He hopes no one notices. He hears someone ask him a very invasive question and he almost curses them.

Severus comes up beside him and Harry doesn’t know if he can portray anything but anger right now.

“Harry, my dear, if you would.”

“Gladly, you lot go can get your questions answered later, except for you two, I’m never answering those questions. Stop asking.”

They exit the Great Hall and of course Severus wants to know what _that_ was about so he tries to explain but it comes out as a whisper. He tries again.

“They wanted to know which of us topped, and stuff like that. Just. None of their business, nosy bastards.”

“Indeed. You have Minerva’s permission to skip class today. And also I got the impression, eternal gratitude.”

“She what?”

“According to her she despaired of my ever finding happiness and I quote.”

“I had no idea you two were close.”

“You’ve no idea. She plays a mean game of chess, even when drunk, maybe even especially when drunk, or it could be that I usually am as well.”

Severus is in a good mood right now. He wonders if it’s from watching all the drama unfold.

“You seem happy, are you always chatty when you’re happy?”

Severus glares at him. It’s funny how he seems to think he’ll be intimidated by it.

“So would you like to spend the hour in our quarters?”

“Oh yes! They’re driving me mad. I knew they’d be a bit obnoxious about it. But. Ugh. They’re being so annoying.”

“Do you see now why I despise them all?”

“You don’t. You just like to pretend you do. I see right through you.”

“Indeed?”

“Mmhm.”

~~~~~~

They’re standing in Severus’ quarters, which he called _our_ quarters, Harry doesn’t know how to behave. He can’t stop thinking about that _our_. So of course he can’t help but blurt out.

“So you called these _our_ quarters, we uh, we never discussed that.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest it but it slipped out and..”

“And it would look weird if we didn’t want to live together, yeah.”

Quick thinking. Perfect excuse. Except shouldn’t he be coming up with excuses to put more distance between them? Why is he punishing himself like this?

“There’s a guest bedroom, we wouldn’t be sharing a bed.”

“I wouldn’t mind that, so long as it’s only sleeping, I’m not ready for anything more...”

Shit, why did he say that. He said it very quietly though, maybe Severus didn’t hear him. Severus is staring at him, he definitely heard. Fuck.

Harry isn’t expecting it when Severus steps forward crowding into his space and combs his hand through his hair. He feels Severus encouraging him to tilt his head back. He doesn’t know what’s happening. Is this the part where Severus tells him gently but firmly that it will never happen? And then he’s being kissed. Fiercely. Harry kisses back to the best of his ability and wraps his arms round Severus. He can’t believe this is even happening. He never wants it to end. The bell rings for class and they break apart.

“So earlier in the Hall, that wasn’t entirely for show?”

“No, yeah, that was, more than just an act, Severus.”

Severus smiles at him and Harry feels like he could fly without a broom from the realization that this is actually happening. Actually going to happen. He and his husband might actually have a future together. 

“I need to go. Make yourself at home. It is now. Your home, too.”

“See you later, and _Severus_ , try not to kill them.”

“No guarantees, Harry.”

Harry watches him leave and wonders just how many points are going to be lost today. It’ll probably be a record breaking amount.

He wonders through _their_ quarters taking note of the subjects of the various books on the shelves. Already trying to plan ahead for next Christmas.

~~~~~~

Harry can’t believe he thought second year was bad. Being considered a psycho killer is nothing on being gay apparently. He thought being feared was the worst that could happen to him, but now people are looking at him with disgust. Like he’s a rapist or something. Most just ignore him and he’s sure some of those would probably be supportive if they didn’t fear being treated the same way he is.

It doesn’t take long before he’s thoroughly done. He ignores them all outwardly. But inwardly. Inwardly he can’t stop the words from circling his mind all day. Like a pack of wolves waiting to feast when he’s most vulnerable. It makes his skin itch. He’s pretty sure he’s going to lose control of his magic sooner rather than later.

~~~~~~

He’s walking toward their quarters, and he catches sight of Severus, who’s walking the same way. He moves a bit faster to catch up, and just as he comes within reach, but before he can say anything to him he hears.

“Faggot.”

Severus whirls round in front of him and he catches his wrist.

“Let me handle this, love.”

Harry looks up to him and asks permission with his eyes. He wants to handle this himself, thinks his approach will do more good than Severus’ in this situation, but he won’t do so without Severus’ leave. He doesn’t want to make Severus feel like he’s made him look weak or something. He waits patiently for Severus’ decision.

“Be my guest, brat.”

Good. He needs a good rant.

“You know the muggles have done in depth studies on homophobia and they found that those who are the most homophobic are secretly attracted to the same sex themselves. It’s their own shame that drives them to lash out. So tell me do you have anything to share with the class?”

“I’m not a fag like you, Potter!”

“Really, ‘cause the more you insult me like that the more it makes me wonder. Look I don’t care if you insult me for my preferences and neither does my husband. If we were ashamed of who we are we would not have announced it to the world. We don’t get hurt when you say mean things. But others do. Other little boys and girls who are gay or bi hear you saying rude things about me and _they_ get hurt. I don’t like it when others get hurt. I tend to make the one who hurt them regret it. So, keep saying those things if you want, just keep in mind actions have consequences. Also another thing to keep in mind is if you’re that scared of gay people you should be more inviting to us. You should want us to feel safe enough to come out. I mean you can’t avoid us if you don’t know who we are, right? You’ve no idea how many people have let me know today that they won’t be coming anywhere near me ever again and last week those same people would’ve gladly spent time with me.”

“C’mon, Severus, lets go home.”

~~~~~~

They don’t speak again until they’re alone in their quarters.

“Been wanting to say that all day have we?”

“Hardly. It took me most of the day to sort through everything enough to know what I wanted to say. I mean I’ve been thinking about it a lot today, the Dursleys were always super homophobic and I think I drank that poison in without even realizing it, ‘cause I was convinced I was straight right up until the first time we kissed. Seriously one second straight boy awkwardly about to kiss a man, next second gay boy having one hell of a rude awakening. Felt like my entire life had been a lie. Like even when I was four or five, and I was still in the girls are gross stage, I was still imagining being a knight and rescuing a princess, not a prince. I just wish. I wish I’d been able to be myself my whole life. Like I didn’t feel like I’ve missed out on years of being happy in my own skin.”

“We cannot change the past, but, you didn’t notice, you were too busy tearing that boy’s worldview to shreds, but there were a few boys in that hall that looked like they too wanted to say something similar. We cannot go back and teach our younger selves that it’s okay to rescue a prince, but perhaps we can our children.”

Harry finds his breath catching at the thought.

“Do you want children, or, I mean, we have to have children to fulfill the contract except we could easily break it once I’m of age and I don’t want to adopt children if we don’t both want them but...”

“Breathe Harry. I take it you want children.”

Harry nods his head waits, breath held unconsciously, to see whether Severus does too.

“I do not feel comfortable with the idea of adopting a child in the middle of a war, rather selfish, I know, but the idea of taking in a child only to risk losing them. I love the idea of children, but only if this war is over and done.”

“Really?”

“Mm.”

~~~~~~

Later that evening they’re sitting on the couch together. Severus is holding his hand and gently stroking the skin and Harry finds himself daydreaming about a possible future together. He pictures a cottage surrounded by gardens. Their children chasing gnomes out of the flower beds while Severus grumbles at the noise. No doubt secretly enjoying the sight.

“Harry, what is this?”

“Hm? Oh, it’s from detention with Umbridge. It used to heal each time, but. Now it doesn’t.”

Harry shrugs and hopes Severus lets it go. It’s no big deal. Severus walks away, face strangely blank. Harry feels a chill shiver down his spine. He has a bad feeling about this.

He follows him into the library. Watches him warily as he searches for a book. Groans quietly when he sees the one he pulls out.

“Severus, you can’t poison her.”

“I think you’ll find that I _can_.”

“Seriously, put the book back on the shelf, you’d be the number one suspect if she ended up poisoned anyway. You’d be better off hitting her with a tripping jinx in a crowded hallway. Everyone would be a suspect.”

Severus closes the book with a snap. Shit. He should not have said that. Why does he always make things worse?

“I know the students hate her but to murder her? What makes you say that, Harry? Has she done this to other students?”

He can’t lie to him. The man would just find out the truth later. He grits his teeth and says grimly.

“Yeah, lots of them, some were little firsties.”

“Yet you _don’t_ want me to kill her?”

“I don’t want you to end up in Azkaban!”

“There are undetectable poisons.”

They ended up in a staring match. Which quickly turned into Harry glaring angrily at Severus, and Severus glaring back seemingly confused. Harry huffed, threw up his arms, and left.

Harry storms into the living room and falls back onto the couch. He bends over and holds his head in his hands. He can’t believe he didn’t see this coming.

“What’s wrong?”

Everything.

“I thought, I thought you’d changed.”

“Changed from what?”

“That night, in the shrieking shack, you were determined to see Sirius get the kiss even after you found out he was innocent.”

“He was _never_ innocent!”

Severus sounds so vicious. Before he would have chalked that up to the man being a git or something, but now. There must be a reason behind it. Harry thinks he probably doesn’t want to know the details but...

“What are you talking about?”

“Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, and your father, tormented me in school. I couldn’t walk down a single hall without their finding me and hexing me. Four against one, not good odds is it? But I gave as good as I got most of the time. But they, they were always there, I cannot tell you how many times I ended up in the hospital wing bloody, bruised, and with broken bones, but if you listen to Albus or Black, they were just pranks. Harmless little things meant to make children laugh. They laughed all right. They laughed while your father stripped me in front of a crowd of students while your godfather cheered him on. That man might not have betrayed your parents but to my eyes twelve years in Azkaban isn’t enough to make up for the years of hell he put me though. Because I was poor and a Slytherin.”

Fuck.

“I, I’m sorry, Severus, I didn’t know. I can’t understand why they, why _anyone_ would be that cruel.”

“But you still don’t believe I was justified in wanting to see him kissed.”

“In case you’ve forgotten I almost was kissed that night, I don’t believe _anyone_ deserves that.”

Harry watches Severus pinch the bridge of his nose and almost regrets shoving that incident in his face. The man looks pained.

“I had forgotten, I apologize. Though we have strayed a bit from our original topic.”

“Yeah, I just don’t think you should be focused on revenge all the time, Severus. If this marriage is going to go anywhere at all we need to focus on creating a future together, not avenging past hurts. Does that make sense?”

He hopes the man agrees, he hopes he means it if he does. He truly can’t see a future for them if Severus doesn’t stop dwelling in the past.

“I understand what you are saying, butpart of the future I want to create involves the students in this school _not_ being tortured. If this is the only way to be sure she is removed...”

“You are the most Slytherin Slytherin I know, are you seriously telling me you can’t find another way?”

“You’re trying to manipulate _me_?

Harry just shrugs at him. He doesn’t see it as manipulation, he was just trying to reason with him, but either way as long as it works. Severus doesn’t respond but he looks like he’s considering handling the situation another way so Harry lets it go. He can’t lie himself. He doesn’t hate the thought of Umbridge being poisoned, but only if Severus is doing it to protect the students, not out of revenge.

~~~~~~

That night they share a bed for the first time. It’s awkward but Harry doesn’t care. It should only take a few nights to get used to it and he loves the idea of it. The simple intimacy of sharing space like this. He’s always wanted someone who could be there for him, beside him, always. He couldn’t imagine waiting when neither of them know if they’ll survive this war. He’s almost died himself so many times already and he knows Severus likely has as well acting as a spy as he was. He’s going to take what he can get while he still has the opportunity.

~~~~~~

The next morning is less weird than Harry feared. He’s so used to sharing space with others after sharing a dorm for so long that he automatically moves around Severus without getting in the way too much. Or at least he thinks he does. He hopes he didn’t annoy him without realizing it.

They walk through the halls holding hands. Ignoring the whispers. Harry tells himself he won’t lose his temper today. Won’t rant at anyone, won’t let his magic go out of control. Nothing. He hopes he can keep to that.

He’s glad to have Severus beside him though. No matter what anyone says or does it is worth it. To know that he’ll have Severus at his side protecting him from all dangers. He remembers the man throwing himself between him and a transforming Lupin and he smiles. He couldn’t ask for a better husband. He may not be particularly kind but he is a good man. He can’t believe he’s willing to go with him to the Dursley’s if Dumbledore insists he has to go back this summer. He grins viciously at the thought. He’d love to see that.

They enter the Great Hall and Severus turns toward him. Before the man can beat him to it he pushes himself onto his toes and gives the man a quick kiss. He starts to turn away hoping, and yes, Severus grabs him and gives him a proper kiss claiming his mouth for his own. God, that will never get old. He smirks a little at the man letting him know he’d planned that outcome.

“Brat.”

“See you later, love.”

Harry heads for the Gryffindor table hoping everyone will at least let him eat breakfast without being obnoxious.


	3. Chapter 3

They don’t say anything, just look at him like he’s some sort of new species or something. He ignores them. Except Malfoy. Malfoy’s looking at him like he’s never seen him before. He doesn’t know what that’s about but he’ll need to keep an eye on the prat.

When Ron arrives he’s still not speaking to him so Harry ignores him, too. He knew he shouldn’t have snapped at him yesterday, but damn it, Ron should trust his judgement. If he married the man he’s obviously not a terrible person.

Hermione is still being quiet too though. He wonders if it’s ‘cause he’s gay. Wonders if he’s just lost both of them. Tells himself if they can’t accept him they aren’t worth having as friends. Tries to believe it.

~~~~~~

He sees Severus leaving the Great Hall with Dumbledore. Severus gives him a look letting him know he isn’t worried. Yet. Harry worries anyway. He’s glad Severus can fight off the imperius but since there are other ways to control a person it doesn’t make him feel much better. He’s going to be on edge until this evening when he can verify the man is alright. He hates this. Can’t believe he now has to fear both Dumbledore and Voldemort. How is this his life?

~~~~~~

Harry’s angry yet again. Stupid arseholes with their stupid opinions. He’s storming out of the classroom when he feels a hand on his arm. Reaches for his wand instinctively before he realizes it’s Hermione. He groans when he sees her face.

“Really? Can’t we put this off for a little while longer?”

“No Harry, we need to deal with this now. Let’s just go to the room and talk, alright?”

“Oh? Is Ron speaking to me again?”

He knows being sarcastic isn’t going to help but, he’s so angry right now.

“Harry, please can we just, please.”

“Sorry Hermione. Alright. Let’s go.”

Looks like they’ll be missing lunch. He’s not sure he could’ve eaten anyway. Probably would’ve ended up blowing something up, too.

~~~~~~

They enter the room of requirement. Hermione did the honors and the room she requested is perfect. Just a small room with comfy chairs arranged around a fireplace. She always knows exactly what they need.

“So Harry, I think it would be best if you told us how this came to be.”

He stares at her for a long moment wondering if he should tell them the truth. Does he dare? What the hell why not.

“It started just a few days ago..”

“What, but you said, how can you marry a man after only a few days of whatever?”

“If you’ll wait a moment, Ron, I will explain.”

Ron looks sheepish but also still a bit angry. Likely realizes already that his marriage isn’t exactly as genuine as Harry made it out to be. Oh well, he’ll get over it.

“It started just a few days ago, you remember he gave me a detention in potions class when I hadn’t done anything wrong? Well he did that so we could talk. It was one hell of a talk.”

“You know how he’s been seeing my memories in our occlumency lessons? Well he saw more of my time at the Dursley’s than I’d realized and he came to the conclusion he needed to rescue me from them, just let me finish, he went to Dumbledore who refused to listen to reason. So he decided he’d have to go behind Dumbledore’s back, he tried going through the ministry but couldn’t get anywhere. So he tried Gringotts and they informed him there was a way. Which is what he called me in to discuss. He told me we could either get married or he could abduct me and we could go on the run together. I chose marriage.”

“But why? The Dursleys are awful mate, I know, but are they really that bad that you’d choose to marry Snape? What do they do to you?”

“It’s not that at all. Severus was best friends with my mum and when she died he was distraught and vulnerable and Dumbledore manipulated him into an Unbreakable Vow..”

“Fuck.”

“Ronald Weasley!”

“Sorry, Sorry Hermione it’s just, you don’t mess around with Unbreakable Vows. They’re horrible.”

“What _is_ an Unbreakable Vow?”

“It’s not truly unbreakable but if you break it you die.”

“Yeah, my brothers tried to have me make one once, only time I’ve ever seen my dad truly furious. He was so scared.”

“Yeah, well Severus Vowed to protect me. If I had gone back to the Dursley’s he would’ve died.”

“Oh, Harry! So you just agreed to marry him to save his life?”

She looks horrified at the thought and Harry wants to laugh.

“It’s not so bad Hermione. I really like him.”

“So all the kissing and stuff...”

“Yeah, Ron. Turns out I am completely gay.”

“So Ginny never had a chance. I wonder if she’ll be relieved by that. I mean since it wasn’t that you didn’t like her personally.”

Harry finds himself laughing and glad to have Ron back as his friend.

“You really don’t mind? Either of you? That I’m gay, and married to Severus, and might end up staying married to him?”

“Naw mate, you can’t choose who you love, right? And at least you didn’t marry Malfoy.”

Harry looks to Hermione who looks like she’s going to cry.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“I just, I didn’t mean to make you feel like I cared about your sexuality, I was just worried about you. I mean I get _now_ why you got angry when Ron accused you of being under the imperius, it can’t have been pleasant the insinuation that you’d have to be controlled into liking the person you like, but, Harry, I was worried you’d been forced into this marriage too. You’d gone from hating the man to seemingly loving him overnight. I wasn’t judging you. I was just terrified that this wasn’t you. I mean you’ve never been particularly good at hiding your feelings so I didn’t think you’d been secretly dating him for a while now and if you had then I would’ve been worried about him taking advantage of you. He’s your professor, Harry, he shouldn’t be sleeping with his students...”

“Okay, I get it. You’re forgiven.”

He finds himself with an armful of Hermione and a face full of her hair. He’s glad to have both his friends back. He doesn’t know what he’d do without them.

~~~~~~

That evening Severus recounts the meeting to him. Harry is just glad the man is still himself. He’s not sure what he would’ve done if Dumbledore had done something to him, but it wouldn’t have ended well for Dumbledore that’s for damn sure.

“Did he seem surprised by how bad it was?”

“You’re asking if Albus knew and ignored what they were doing. The man knew you weren’t being cared for at that house and lied to me for years about it. Considering I did not see through those lies, I cannot trust my judgement of the depths of his knowledge, but I believe he knew.”

“Figures. It doesn’t really matter. I doubt I’ll be going back there and if I do I’ll have you protecting me.”

“I wonder what you would’ve thought a month ago if someone told you you’d be happy at the prospect of having my company?”

“I’d have thought they were crazy, unless they clarified that I’d be having your company at the Dursley’s. I mean you are pretty terrifying. I’d love to see you put them in their place.”

“Indeed, Tuney would be thrilled to see me again, I’m sure.”

“Tuney?”

Harry can’t stop laughing. Oh god. That is such an awful name. She must have hated that.

“How have your friends been taking the news?”

“Hermione dragged us off and demanded we hash things out. I told them everything. They took it surprisingly well. Neither of them have a problem with my being gay or even liking you. I was shocked that Ron took it so well. I really thought he’d never be able to accept my being with you. He hates Slytherins so much I’ve never dared tell him the hat wanted to put me there.”

“What?”

Harry is pleased to have been able to shock the normally stoic man. He’s enjoying this far more than he probably should be.

“Yeah, Malfoy was a jerk on the train, and he reminds me of my cousin, so I didn’t want to be in Slytherin with him.”

“Draco will be horrified to learn he’s the reason Slytherin missed out on having The Boy Who Lived.”

“Ugh, don’t call me that, please.”

“Whatever you say, dear.”

~~~~~~

Later that night Harry sits down to write a letter to Sirius. He’s put it off for too long already. He’s a bit surprised the man hasn’t come bursting into the castle to question him by now.

He has no idea what to tell him. Has no idea how he’ll feel if the man can’t accept his marriage. He’s chewing on the end of his quill staring at his half finished letter. He can’t decide.

“Anything I can help with?”

Harry glances up at Severus.

“I don’t know how he’s going to react if I tell him the truth. That, while I don’t love you right now, I very well might in the future.”

“You could always wait to tell him later.”

“It’s tempting. But it’s also tempting not to tell him it started as a ruse at all. If he can’t accept you for my sake I’d rather know sooner than later.”

“As much as I loathe the man, I don’t want to cost you people you care about. If there is something I can do..”

“I’ll let you know. Thanks.”

~~~~~~

It isn’t until that weekend that the expected confrontation unfolds.

“Potter.”

“Malfoy.”

He wonders at the look on Malfoy’s face. He looks like he’s trying for friendliness or something but he just looks vaguely pained.

“Can we talk?”

Harry gives him a long look, but in the end he nods, reluctantly. He leads Malfoy to an abandoned classroom nearby.

“I want to know what’s happening between you and Uncle Sev.”

“Uncle Sev?”

Malfoy glares at him.

“He’s my godfather, and I want to know what you’re doing.”

“He’s my husband. And I don’t think it’s any of your business.”

He gives Malfoy an unimpressed look. Waits for him to blow up at him.

“Look Potter, I just, you aren’t going to hurt him, are you?”

“Are you serious right now? Are you asking my intentions?”

Harry’s eyebrows couldn’t climb any higher without surgical intervention. Just damn. What is even happening?

Malfoy just glares. Rather impressively actually. Harry sighs. He wishes Severus had given him a heads up on how to deal with his godson or even, you know, mentioned he had one. How did he never know this before? No one tells him anything.

“I don’t love him.”

“I knew it!”

“Oh shut up, Malfoy. This whole marriage was his idea. He’s protecting me. This way I can’t be forced to go back to the muggles I used to live with, or if I am forced back he’ll be accompanying me. If you’re worried about me breaking his heart. Well. I like him. And he likes me back. I can’t guarantee it will end well, but we’re going to try and make this marriage work.”

Malfoy just blinks at him for a long, very long, starting to get really uncomfortable moment.

“You were abused?”

He’s not expecting that. Malfoy sounds properly horrified. He wouldn’t have expected him to care or he wouldn’t have mentioned the Dursleys at all.

“It’s fine. It’s over. It doesn’t matter. Don’t worry about it.”

Malfoy just looks at him. Then nods sharply.

“Well. I, I apologize for my past behavior.”

“You what?”

Harry is gaping. He can’t stop gaping. What the fuck?

“You and I are family now, Potter, you’re married to my godfather. You may not realize it yet but you’ll be coming to the manor every Yule. If Uncle Sev couldn’t get out of it before there’s no way he’ll get away with avoiding it from now on. Mother won’t lose the chance to make a big deal out of the two of you. And with children presumably coming into it eventually, she’s probably planning her attack already. She’s frighteningly good at guilt tripping people. I’m serious. You have no idea. So yes. I apologize. You’re family now and we’re going to have to learn to tolerate one another.”

“Severus never even mentioned anything about this.”

“He might be hoping to use you as an excuse to get out of coming to the manor for the holidays. But it will never work.”

“This is so weird.”

Malfoy gives him a commiserating look and that throws him even more than everything else. He can’t believe he’s even contemplating this.

“If we’re family now, then you should call me Harry.”

“Draco.”

He gives Draco a smile, who gives a tentative smile back. And wonders how Ron and Hermione are going to take this new development.

They end up talking for about an hour. He can’t believe how like-able Draco is when he’s not throwing insults. He’s starting to question his perceptions of everyone. How could he not see that Draco’s whole act was an act? Who else has he been drastically wrong about? Is Luna secretly a homicidal maniac? Neville secretly the bravest person in Gryffindor? He must be going mad.

~~~~~~

Harry walks into their quarters to find Severus reading a potions book while surrounded by various parchments. Looks like he’s working on a project. He wonders if it’s to do with Umbridge. Shrugs it off. Not going to worry about it.

“Your godson, thanks for warning me about that by the way, would like you to know that his mother is not going to let you escape the Yule celebration just because you have a husband now. Apparently especially because you have a husband now. So you’d best begin resigning yourself to the inevitable. Also his father is planning to ambush you.”

“Draco has decided to embrace you as a member of the family then? The ambush happened earlier this morning.”

“Yeah, Draco, still feels weird calling him that, has declared that we’ll have to learn to tolerate one another. He’s, honestly not bad once you realize he’s only pretending to be a prat. Why does he pretend to be a prat though? I didn’t tell him about my almost sorting into Slytherin. If we could, _not_ for a while, that’d be great.”

“Every Slytherin wears a mask. Why he chose that particular one, I have no idea.”

“So what did his father have to say?”

“He called you a pretty little thing. Seemed to think I’d seduced you just for your looks.”

“He what?”

“Oh don’t look so horrified, the man isn’t going to come onto you, he wouldn’t dare now that you’re mine. He also mentioned that he happened to be in the room when the Dark Lord learned of the news. He almost died. Pettigrew did.”

Harry can’t believe it. Pettigrew is dead. He feels a bit cheated. Then he thinks of Draco who genuinely loves his father and is horrified at the thought he might have caused his father’s death. This needs to end.

“We have to kill him.”

“I don’t think so. He died once. Or at least his body was destroyed utterly and yet he came back. We need another way to take him down without killing him.”

“Like what?”

“Destroy his access to his magic. Take away that, lock him in a padded room so he can’t destroy the body he currently inhabits, and then determine how to kill him for good. That is what I am working on. A poison that would permanently strip him of his magic.”

“Oh. And if we can’t?”

“Then we find another way. There is always another way. An improperly brewed batch of draught of the living death would leave him lying insensate permanently, but it might leave him able to possess others from a distance. Yourself being among those most at risk by way of your connection. So that would be a method to be used only if we had no better options. Destroying his body again would be a temporary solution to our current crisis. However I would prefer a more permanent solution.”

He looks at Severus with suspicion.

“How are you going to test a poison like that? You aren’t going to be using it on Umbridge are you?”

“A tempting idea, but I was planning on using prisoners. Don’t look like that. There are a few individuals who have been sentenced to life in Azkaban, if I can perfect a potion that will completely remove their ability to use magic they can be released and allowed to serve out the rest of their sentence doing community service. I imagine they will all jump at the chance to escape the dementors.”

Now he feels guilty for assuming the worst.

“Oh, that would be great. I don’t like Azkaban existing at all. It serves no purpose to just punish people indefinitely. We should be trying to rehabilitate criminals. Not torture them.”

“I can’t say I disagree.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days everyone slowly begins to lay off the insults about his being gay, instead they whisper about him being a traitor. Unhappy about all the house points they’ve lost. Harry doesn’t care. He’s just glad to have his husband by his side.

~~~~~~

Saturday morning he wakes up groggy and still tired. He gets up while trying to figure out what woke him. He knows he heard something but he doesn’t think it was Severus. He’s almost at the doorway when he hears Severus’ voice. He can’t make out what he’s saying at first. Then.

“would sooner cut off his own arm than harm another. He is sweet and kind and I will not have you upset him with your bullshit. Shut. Up. He is sleeping in the next room and so help me Black if you wake him...”

Harry watches Sirius go still at Severus’ words. Wonders what the man’s thinking. Can’t believe he’s here in the first place. He told him not to do this.

“You care for him? Truly?”

Harry can’t believe how shocked he is, it’s like he thinks Severus incapable of loving someone.

“But how? You say you couldn’t hate him but you sure acted like it. _Was_ that an act?”

“You think I could remain a spy if they thought I could befriend the boy and bring him to them? I had to pretend I hated him Black. And he had to hate me. It was the only way to keep him safe.”

Harry wishes the man had just _told_ him that. Wonders how different his life would be right now if he had.

“So how long have you..? The boy is only fifteen!”

Shit. This isn’t going to end well if Sirius isn’t given the truth. He should’ve just told him in the first place. But he really thought the man would respect his decision.

“A few days.”

Harry sees Severus turn in his direction startled at his appearance but all his focus is on his godfather. He’s so disappointed in the man right now.

“Harry, pup, are you alright?”

Sirius rushes over and hugs him and then pulls back looking at him as if he might be injured. He really doesn’t think much of Severus.

“I’m fine, Padfoot. I hope you’ve not been harassing my husband.”

Harry looks at him suspiciously wanting to make sure he understands that he had better start behaving himself and then looks over at Severus verifying that he’s alright.

“Pup, you can’t really blame me for being concerned. Wait, what did you mean a few days ago?”

Harry snorts mentally. Took him long enough. He begins explaining as best he can. Watches Sirius round on Severus when he’s done.

“You did this to protect him?”

And then Sirius rounds on him again.

“But why would you agree? It’s not like there was no other way for you to escape those bastards.”

Harry closes his eyes. He can’t see this going over well.

“He might have died, Sirius, I couldn’t risk that. No. Listen. He might have died and not that long ago that thought would have bothered me because as much as I hated him I didn’t want him dead, but after that conversation when I caught a glimpse of who he _really_ is...I couldn’t let that happen. I care about him Sirius. That’s why I kept the full truth from you. Because I want you to accept this. I _need_ you to accept this. Please, just _try_ , Sirius.”

Harry can’t believe he is even having to do this. To beg the man to accept his choice. It shouldn’t be this way. It shouldn’t. He’s breathing harshly by the time he’s done and staring at Sirius sadly. He has a feeling nothing he says will truly make a difference. The man hates Severus too much to ever see reason. He sees Sirius is about to speak and closes his eyes once again. 

“Harry, I...I am sorry. I never meant for you to think I wouldn’t accept anyone you cared about. I was only concerned for you. You are only fifteen, I was, I believe understandably, concerned you had been manipulated into this. I would never push you away over your choice, pup. No matter who you were to end up with I would still support you. Unless it was Dumbledore since that man is obviously a bastard. I can’t believe he sent you back to those vermin.”

Harry is so shocked it takes him a moment to respond. He smiles joyously and pulls him into a hug. He can’t believe the man is willing to try and move past his old animosity. He sees Severus putting his wand away and gives him a smile as well. He’s so glad that he’s willing to deal with Sirius. He knows the two of them are going to hate being around each other, and can’t believe they’re willing to endure it for his sake.

~~~~~~

Harry sits down to spend time with Sirius before he has to leave. He regrets it almost immediately.

“ _Sirius_ , ask another question like that and I _will_ throw you out.”

Sirius just laughs at him, but he does change the subject. God, why does everyone want to know about his sex life all of a sudden?

~~~~~~

After Sirius leaves he leaves himself to go find Ron and Hermione. Knowing Hermione they’ll be in the library.

He finds them at the usual table. With Draco. What the hell? He doesn’t even know what to say. He stands there staring for a moment and Ron looks up and catches him.

“Hey, mate. We made a new friend.”

Ron gives him a look and Harry gets the feeling Ron agreed to this only under duress. He’s tempted to laugh.

“Oh, Harry! Have you finished the essay for Professor McGonagall yet? Only I had a question about...”

He cuts in. He can’t possibly concentrate on schoolwork until he gets an answer about how _this_ came to be.

“How did this happen?”

He stares mostly at Draco. Silently demanding an explanation.

“I apologized. They accepted my apology.”

Draco gives him a blank look. Harry has no idea what _that_ means. He feels like there should be a book explaining how to interact with Slytherins.

“I was under the impression you weren’t going to be trying to make friends with my friends. I thought you were just gonna stop being a jerk.”

“I decided this would be easier in the long run. We are family now, as I’ve said.”

He gives up. He’ll never understand what goes on in Draco’s head. He gets a commiserating look from Ron at his confused expression. Transfiguration. Focus on that.

“So Hermione, you wanted to know about...”

~~~~~~

An hour later he and Ron are having a whispered conversation about how weird this is as they watch Hermione and Draco have an intense discussion about Ancient Runes.

“Shit Harry, you just _had_ to find us another Hermione.”

He laughs quietly.

“I don’t know, it might be a good thing. Maybe they’ll distract each other and we can sneak off and go flying.”

He glances aside at Ron to find him looking thoughtful. Then his face shifts into concern.

“You don’t think Hermione might start to _like_ him, do you?”

Harry’s eyes widen and he focuses back on Hermione and Draco. Seeing how easily Draco keeps up with her arguments not even needing her to finish her sentences...yeah, he could see that happening. He gives Ron a sympathetic look.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too.”

He doesn’t know what to say. He opens his mouth but Ron cuts him off.

“It’s fine. She’s free to like whoever she wants. Don’t worry about it.”

He nods grimly and they go back to attempting to study.

~~~~~~

He heads back to their quarters that evening and finds Severus once again surrounded by parchments and potions books. He wishes he could help the man with his project.

He walks over and waits for Severus to get to a stopping point. Severus looks up after a moment.

“Harry, did you need something?”

“I need you to eat regular meals. Did you eat dinner?”

Severus looks confused. Then checks the time.

“No, I’ve been distracted I didn’t realize the time.”

He hands the man the plate he made for him and smiles at his expression. The man looks so shocked. He wonders if he’s never had anyone take care of him.

“I thought as much.”

“Thank you, Harry. I appreciate it.”

“I may be useless with potions but I’ll do what I can to help you.”

Severus smiles and he leans down and gives the man a kiss before wandering off.

~~~~~~

In the morning Harry wakes to an empty bed. The other side is cold so Severus must have been up for a while already. He goes in search of the man and finds him once more immersed in his work.

“I take it you haven’t had breakfast? I don’t know why I’m even asking. I’ll go get something from the kitchens, any requests?”

Severus shakes his head.

“That really isn’t necessary, Harry.”

He gives him an amused look. The man seems to be incapable of taking proper care of himself.

“You’ll do better work with a meal in you, trust me.”

He’s glad to see Severus’ nod. He’d have fought the man on this if he had to.

“The elves know what I like. Thank you, Harry.”

He can’t resist teasing the man.

“I don’t know how you ever survived without me.”

He’s surprised to see the serious expression on Severus’ face as he shakes his head. He’s pulled into a kiss that leaves him weak-kneed before Severus pulls back and says.

“I truly don’t know.”

He gives him a fond look before heading to the kitchens. He finds himself glad once again that he was forced into occlumency lessons with the man. This time for Severus’ sake. He’s glad he’s able to be here to take care of the man.

~~~~~~

They resume their occlumency lessons. Harry’s still having the stupid dreams and he knows he needs to learn it but he can’t help feeling they’re wasting their time. They’d stopped them temporarily because they were busy planning and Harry had enjoyed the break. He’s been dreading having to do this again. Wishes he didn’t have to be standing for this. He still doesn’t understand that, Severus’ explanation made no sense to him. He drags himself off the floor again and tries to ready himself without knowing _how_.

“Legilimens.”

His head feels like it’s been split open again and he sees glimpses of different memories. The spell ends and he’s once again on the floor. He drags himself up and waits. Severus doesn’t cast the spell. He’s looking into space, looks like he’s turning over a complicated problem. Harry waits becoming confused. Severus refocuses on him and gives him an apologetic look.

“I need to go deeper, examine your mind further. Something is very wrong. I’m sorry, but this is going to hurt.”

When does it _not_.

“I trust you, Severus. Do it.”

He gives him a steely look and nods. Severus casts the spell again. This time it’s as painful as the cruciatus, except the pain is centered in his head. He’s unaware of anything but the pain. He doesn’t know how long it lasts, but he lies there after, simply panting for a long moment. He catches sight of Severus with his eyes closed looking pained. He has a bad feeling about this. He begins to sit up and Severus comes over and kneels in front of him before he can try to stand. Yeah, he’s starting to be very worried.

“We will no longer be having occlumency lessons. It would be a waste of time. Time which will need to be spent elsewhere.”

He sees the expression on Severus’ face and his worry heightens up into the realm of panic.

“Why? What did you find?”

Severus pulls him close and wraps his arms around him. Breathes the words in barely more than a whisper.

“You have a parasite living inside you.”

No. He can’t. His whole body goes rigid.

“I don’t think it can harm you or it would have done so by now. It has weakened your mind to outside influence but otherwise I believe you to be unharmed.”

Well _that’s_ reassuring he thinks sarcastically.

“But what is it?”

“It is one of the few pieces of magic that is universally reviled. A soul anchor, also known as a horcrux, among other names. You have a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul inside you. There has never been a human horcrux before that I am aware of, I do not know if there is a way to remove it in existence. If there is not I will create one.”

Harry pulls back just far enough to see his face. He has a feeling Severus won’t want to answer this truthfully. He needs to see his face as he replies even if he won’t be able to tell if he is lying.

“If it can’t be removed?”

Severus looks pained.

“As long as it exists the Dark Lord cannot die.”

Fuck.

“So if it can’t be removed? I would have to die to kill him?”

Severus’ arms tighten almost painfully around him.

“I will _not_ allow it. We will find a way to remove it. If we cannot, we continue with the current plan. If he can be rendered magicless and locked away, we can wait till you die of old age and someone else can kill him, if there are no better options. You do not _have_ to die. And regardless I will not allow it. Swear to me that you won’t put yourself at risk or harm yourself because of this.”

How can he do that? How could he be that selfish to put his own life over the lives of countless other people? How can Severus ask that of him?

“ _Swear_.”

He starts to get angry with the man. How dare he demand such a thing? But then he thinks he understands.

“I know you care about me Severus but there are other people to think about here.”

Severus looks furious and Harry’s expecting a tirade from the man. Instead he hears his name being spoken in a broken whisper.

“Harry...”

Severus kisses him. It’s unlike any kiss they’ve shared before. Harry finds himself being kissed as if Severus is worried it’ll be their last. And he thinks he finally understands. Severus pulls back and Harry watches as he closes his eyes and waits looking as if he’s about to be given a death sentence. His heart hurts at the sight and his resolve doesn’t so much crumble as transform. He will do this, for Severus.

“I swear, Severus. I won’t harm myself or put myself at risk. We’ll go with your plan.”

He touches the man’s cheek and when he opens his eyes he gives him the fondest look he can manage.

“I care about you too, you know.”

~~~~~~

That evening Harry finds himself sitting with Severus attempting to work on his schoolwork while Severus works on his new potion. He’s finding it hard to concentrate though. He has a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside him. That explains why...

“His snake is a horcrux too.”

Severus turns to look at him but he’s too busy staring into the distance, mind racing.

“His snake is a horcrux too. That’s why I can sometimes see through her eyes. And Dumbledore knows. That’s why he won’t look at me. But he started that before I, well not before I’d ever done it before, but I don’t think he knew about that dream. He must have known already. Do you think he knew since I was a baby? Is that why he doesn’t care about leaving me with the Dursleys ‘cause I have to die anyway?”

“You do _not_ have to die.”

Harry startles a bit at Severus’ snarled words. He turns to him and gives him an annoyed look.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I mean _he_ thinks I have to die so he doesn’t care if I’m starved and locked in a cupboard. He had to have known, right?”

Severus looks thoughtful.

“It is likely he does yes. Which complicates matters. He may very well have decided that your death is necessary. While I find it hard to believe he’d orchestrate your death...it is possible. We will have to treat him as an enemy. You must never make eye contact with him again. If you need to seem as if you are, stare at the bridge of his nose. Do not let him in your mind. The man is more dangerous than the Dark Lord in his own way.”

“As far as the snake goes...it is likely he has several other soul anchors. They will all have to be located and destroyed before he can be killed. So you see, your death would, at the moment, be pointless. We’re going to have quite the task on our hands finding them.”

“How will we even know if we’ve found them all?”

Severus looks grim.

“We may never know for sure.”

“But then how can we..?”

Severus cuts him off.

“There is only so much we can do, Harry. Once I have stripped him of his magic it is possible his occlumency barriers will be lost as well, if that happens I can pluck the information we need from his mind. But it is also possible that he will retain them. I don’t know if I _can_ breach his barriers no matter how much force I bring to bear. I am a skilled legilimens but he is a skilled occlumens. I have never attempted breaching them before because that would be suicide. We shall have to wait and see.”

He nods. He knows Severus is right but he hates this. Why can’t things ever be easy for once? Severus interrupts his internal griping.

“At least we now know how he has kept himself alive. It is more than we had before.”

“Yeah, I just, I’ve been keeping myself going by telling myself it’s only temporary. I thought eventually he’d die, the war would end, and I could move on with my life. Now it turns out he won’t ever die while I’m alive. I’ll always have the fear that he might return.”

“But we don’t know that. It may be that I can remove the parasite from you without harming you in the process. It may be that we will eliminate the threat entirely while you yet live. Nothing is certain at the moment, Harry.”

Harry smiles and leans into Severus’ side.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Severus. I’m so glad I have you by my side.”

Severus wraps him in his arms and places his chin on his head. Whispers into his hair.

“I feel much the same, brat.”


	5. Chapter 5

He’s just climbing into bed that night when Severus hands him a vial of a potion he doesn’t recognize. Severus explains before he can ask, and he beams at the man, pulling him into a sweet kiss. God he just might fall in love with him if he keeps being so thoughtful.

He knocks the potion back, grateful that it isn’t too disgusting and is pulled under, almost before he can put the vial down. He sleeps like the dead.

~~~~~~

The next day he can barely concentrate on his classes, in spite of his wonderful night’s sleep. His mind constantly circling around the awful knowledge. He has a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul inside him. He grits his teeth and tries to put it out of his mind yet again. He fails.

~~~~~~

He finds himself being pulled aside by Severus after lunch. The man looks concerned.

“What is the matter?”

“Nothing, or at least nothing new. Just not sure how to tell my friends about the _thing_ inside me.”

Severus pulls him into a hug and he presses himself as close as he can. He can’t believe how much he enjoys a simple hug.

“This will not change their opinion of you, or if it does, they are fools. It has been there since you were an infant, if it was going to affect you it would have long since done so. Do not fret about their reaction, Harry. You are almost certainly worrying for nothing.”

“Even if they don’t reject me or whatever, they’re going to worry. I don’t know if I should put this on them, but I hate keeping it from them too. Hermione will figure out something is wrong eventually anyway.”

“You could tell them only that there is a problem, if they are truly your friends they will respect your decision to keep the details private.”

He nods slowly and then leans up and kisses his husband. He doesn’t know what he would do without the man.

“Thanks, Severus. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Mm. After I have spoken to the mutt.”

“You sure you don’t want me there?”

“The man will undoubtedly take the news badly. Having you there would only serve to increase his agitation. I will be fine, brat.”

Severus kisses him again and then sends him off to his next class.

~~~~~~

He leads Ron and Hermione to their quarters that evening after dinner. Then begins, haltingly, to tell them what they’ve learned. He shakes his head frantically when Hermione gasps, horrified.

“It’s fine. We’re dealing with it. Severus thinks he can remove it, but if not...he’s going to make sure I’m safe.”

She bites her lip and he forestalls her concerns.

“I know. I made the same argument. If this is the only way to get rid of him...but Severus has a plan, and I trust him.”

He lays out the various options they have at the moment.

“Isn’t that a bit...cruel?”

He gives her an unimpressed look, while Ron gapes at her.

“I _know_ , but it’s still cruel to keep someone locked up in isolation like that. It drives people mad.”

“He already is mad, Mione.”

Harry cuts in before they can start a proper row.

“I don’t like it either really, no listen Ron. Cruelty is cruelty no matter who you’re mistreating. I don’t like it, I don’t want to do it, but we can’t just let him rampage across the country. If there’s a kinder more merciful way then that’s what we’ll do.”

“So we have to find all of his horcruxes and we don’t know how many there are or where to even begin looking.”

Harry sighs. Yeah, he’s not sure how this is supposed to be possible.

“What about the diary? Could it have been one?”

Fuck. He could kiss her right now, on the cheek.

“You are a genius, Hermione. How did I not see that? Doesn’t matter, so we now know what three of them are, or were in the case of the diary, if only we knew how many we’re looking for.”

They share a grim look. Then sit silently for a few minutes, unsure what to say or where to begin. Hermione breaks it.

“Has Severus come up with a way to get _Umbridge_ out of Hogwarts?”

“Not yet, we got distracted, why? What did she do now?”

”There was a first year girl who was caught violating one of her educational decrees, she gave her detention for Saturday.”

“Why didn’t you mention this sooner?”

“She didn’t go, the twins heard about it and gave her one of their Nosebleed Nougat. She spent the day in the hospital wing. But she shouldn’t have had to! I have had _enough_ of that _toad_ changing Hogwarts. We need to deal with her, now.”

He watches Hermione panting after her rant, wide eyed. He’s never seen her this worked up before, not that he can blame her. He hates the bitch too. There must be something they can do...he’s brought out of his thoughts by Ron.

“I don’t see why you won’t let your husband poison her.”

“I told you Ron...”

“No, no, I mean, just poison her with something that makes her act mad. Or violent. We could dose her with a hallucinogen couldn’t we?”

“So she’d be taken to St Mungos, or more realistically the hospital wing, and they’d flush the poison and send her back. How does that solve anything?”

Ron smiles viciously.

“I was thinking we could give her something that would make her attack Dumbledore, he’s an enemy now right? She can attack him, be hauled off to the ministry, and when she’s being questioned we could have them ask some revealing questions.”

“How? We couldn’t just tell them to, that would implicate us in her poisoning.”

“I’ll tell dad of course. I’ll find a way to phrase it so he won’t suspect anything.”

“That could potentially work. We could have Severus bring the message to Mr. Weasley, make it seem like we’re just trying to see if he can have her arrested and then wait a week or two to dose her so it isn’t too suspicious.”

“I’m not sure dad would mind even if he did suspect, I have a feeling he’d be thrilled we were going after someone who tortures children. That bitch is evil.”

“Ron! You could use a less gendered term...perhaps arsehole?”

They both stare at Hermione before bursting out into laughter. She laughs too.

“Arsehole it is, then. We’ll get the arsehole out of Hogwarts ourselves. Severus won’t have the time with his other project. I hope he finds something tonight.”

Hermione gives his arm a comforting squeeze.

“If not I’m sure he will soon.”

He nods. He can’t really see the man failing. He’s not sure there is anything the man can’t do.

He decides they can’t keep talking in circles all night and they begin working on their schoolwork. They work for a few hours before Ron and Hermione leave for the tower. He continues sitting on the couch, determined to wait up for Severus and tell him about the diary. And hopefully get some good news. He gets drowsy and decides to get ready for bed now so he doesn’t have to worry about it later. Then sits back on the couch, but with his back straight this time, he doesn’t want to fall asleep by accident.

~~~~~~

He feels himself being lifted but isn’t awake enough to respond, except to snuggle closer. He breathes in Severus’ scent and feels instantly safer. He slips back into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~

In the morning he wakes up in bed and is very confused for a moment. Then he smiles down at Severus’ sleeping form. He can’t believe the man carried him to bed, he can’t see himself attempting to do the same, he’d end up dropping his husband. He gets up to get ready for the day, leaving Severus to sleep a bit longer. He wonders how late it was when he got back last night, and whether he found anything.

He heads for the living room once dressed and hunts among the shelves for a likely looking book. He finds one on potions which alter the mind. Perfect. He sits down on the couch and begins reading. Trying to hold back his horror at all the terrifying things potions can do to a person. Now he understands why Moody is so paranoid. He’s inclined to never drink anything he hasn’t made himself again and he hasn’t even read a fourth of the book. Damn.

Severus walks in the room and gives him a raised eyebrow look. He grins up at him, rather sheepishly, he has no doubt. Then quickly outlines their plan.

He watches Severus sigh, while looking very put upon. He bristles.

“No. That isn’t a terrible start to a plan, but there is too much risk of an innocent being harmed. A hallucinogen is not the answer. What you need is something more subtle and also more controlled as to it’s possible outcome.”

Oh, yeah, they don’t want to risk her hurting the wrong person. His annoyance evaporates.

Severus stares into the distance unseeingly for a moment before fetching a book and handing it to him.

“This book should have what you need. You may do the research yourself, I’m not sure without checking which option would best serve you, and I do have other more important concerns to be dealing with at the moment. Are you sure I can’t just poison her and be done with it?”

He gives the man a look, and Severus sighs again.

“Fine. But whatever you decide you will run it by me first. We don’t want her harming any more students than she already has. Now, why did you wait up for me last night?”

“I was hoping for good news, or news at all, but also...we realized, well Hermione realized, the diary was a horcrux. He said, diary Tom, that Dumbledore had been run out of Hogwarts by the mere memory of him. He had to have been a horcrux right?”

He’s confused when Severus stiffens, giving him an intense look.

“How did you destroy it?”

“Stabbed it with a basilisk fang. Why? If you’re thinking that would work for me, I did get stabbed as well and I’m still a horcrux.”

Fuck, he shouldn’t have said that. Severus has gone perfectly still. He whispers in his most deadly cold voice.

“You what?”

He explains rapidly, trying to gloss over how bloody and violent the confrontation had been. He can’t believe he didn’t realize how Severus would take this particular information.

“We will be discussing this more later. You have a disturbing attitude toward almost dying. But it can wait. We have come into possession of another horcrux, which added to the diary, brings us to four of which we know. A rather worrying number, I find it impossible to believe we just so happened to discover every horcrux he knowingly made. I had thought there might be three that he made knowingly as well as yourself, three is a powerful magical number but now...seven. It is almost certain that he would have set out to make seven.”

“Fuck.”

“Indeed. At least we will soon have destroyed another, now that I know how. I was unable to locate a book describing them as of yet. The Black library is beyond even it’s reputation. It may very well take months to locate what we need.”

He groans loudly. Why does everything have to be such a pain in the arse? He wants to curse something right now. Severus gives him a sympathetic look. He changes the subject slightly.

“How did you find another one already though?”

“Your godfather’s elf, Kreacher, had it in his possession.”

Harry listens, thunderstruck, as Severus explains the life of Regulus Black. The man sounds like a hero. He wishes he had survived, he wonders how Sirius is taking the news that his brother wasn’t a faithful death eater after all.

“It’s getting late we should head down to breakfast, love.”

Severus shakes his head at his endearment. He smiles mischievously back, Severus ignores him and strides over to the door.

“Well then, shall we?”

He grabs his things and meets Severus at the door, taking him by the hand, he’s just opening his mouth to say something in return, when Severus pulls him in. Kissing him hungrily. He has to choke back a moan, and by the time Severus pulls away he’s panting. Fuck. He’s going to use endearments all the time if he gets that reaction. Severus pulls him out the door and they head to the Great Hall together, in silence.

~~~~~~

That evening he insists on going to Grimmauld with Severus. The man could use his help from what he said, and he has the cloak. He should be able to sneak out with him just fine. Severus doesn’t even argue. They head for Grimmauld together.

He can’t believe the entrance is hidden in a bathroom. He wonders if that’s a trend with dark wizards. And why it would be. Does no one think to check bathrooms for hidden rooms? He knows he will be from now on. This is ridiculous.

He waits for Severus to modify the wards so he can see the door, once done he opens it and his mind goes blank. Holy fucking...

“Shit, I see what you mean. That is a lot of books.”

He shakes himself out of his shock.

“Well, best get started.”

“Indeed.”

~~~~~~

Almost four hours later he finds himself taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes yet again. Ugh, they’re starting to burn from squinting at the faded ink on these old books. He sighs and replaces his glasses turning to the next book, since it turns out Dark Arts Moste Primal doesn’t have anything to say on the subject. He glances at the title, Secrets of the Darkest Arts, hm, hopefully that will turn out to be accurate.

He’s almost to the end when he finds it. He jerks in his seat and yells.

“Severus! Sirius! I found something.”

He hears them both approaching from the lower floors.

“How long have you been up here? And why are you up here?”

He ignores his husband’s annoyed tone of voice and answers innocently.

“Well, Sirius said that the upper floors had been hidden from him before so it just made sense for the darker books to be up here. And I was right. Look.”

He gently turns the old and delicate book so they can read it. The three of them pour over the entry together. Sirius is the first to speak.

“That’s not much help. It doesn’t say anything about being able to detect one, or make any mention of the possibility of a person being a horcrux, much less how to remove one from someone.”

Harry waits to see what Severus has to say, he isn’t sure what to think at the moment, too overwhelmed.

“The part detailing the negative repercussions is enlightening however. He must not have had this information or he would never have made a single one. Which means he acquired the knowledge from another source.”

He shakes his head, he doesn’t see how that matters at the moment. Obviously the source he used was less accurate anyway. He bursts out with.

“But the part about destroying them, what is cursed fire anyway?”

Severus gives him a narrow eyed look.

“It is nowadays known as fiendfyre. It is not a curse to be trifled with. It has killed many who thought they could control it, only to learn otherwise in a most gruesome fashion.”

“Ah, So basilisk venom is the better option?”

Severus gives him a bland look.

“Quite.”

He nods then gets up to look for more books, but is stopped by Severus.

“We should quit for tonight. We both have classes in the morning. Your godfather will, I’m sure, continue looking in this section while we are busy tomorrow. Hopefully we will know more soon.”

He opens his mouth to argue, it isn’t _that_ late, but Sirius cuts him off.

“He’s right, pup. It won’t do anyone any good if you burn yourself out overnight. We still have time. Go, get some sleep, I’ll keep looking some more tonight and then I’ll look tomorrow while you’re in class. Time you get here again tomorrow evening I may just have found something. Go on, and goodnight.”

He sighs, then nods. He knows they’re right. He hates not knowing something this important though. Severus pulls him toward the stairs and they leave for the night.


End file.
